A Chicago Show
by RubyStorm
Summary: Here's a One-shot guys and yes this one involves Ross Lynch. When R5 comes back to Chicago for another sold out show they meet one of there #R5family members and gets to hang out with them before the concert! Well, hope you guys like it! R&R thanks love you #R5Family!


**Hey guys this is a one shot for my lovely sister Lydia!**

**I don't own Ross Lynch or any of the other Lynches appearing in this story **

**R&R thanks guys!**

At 9:35 A.M. Lydia woke up with a big smile on her face. She was so excited; she couldn't believe it. After a whole 6 months of waiting, R5 was finally coming back to Chicago to do yet another sold out show. Of course this girl got VIP tickets, who wouldn't? Her favorite of the band was the youngest in the band; Ross Lynch who was 17.

She decided to go for something wild for their show. She picked out a pink tank top with a black mini skirt the ruffled out into a tutu. She then picked out pink converse with black and pink knee high socks. She grabbed her R5 pick necklace and R5 bracelets before she headed out to the bathroom to get ready.

Coming out of the bathroom a little while later; hair straight and makeup on she looked at herself in the mirror, "ready to meet your future girl Ross?" She smiled at herself in the mirror before she looked at the clock and realized it was already 10:30.

Grabbing her jacket and bag she packed up earlier with her camera and tickets inside. She headed out the door not looking where she was going she accidently bumped into someone, though before she could fall someone grabbed her arms and held her at arm's length.

"You should really watch where you're going," A voice responded above her.

Lydia opened her eyes and looked down noticing black converse. She let her eyes go up and noticed white pants followed by a black shirt. Her eyes widened at what she saw next beautiful brown eyes were starring back at her. He had bleached blonde hair and he was none other than Ross Lynch.

Lydia couldn't help this big goofy grin that appeared on her face, "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! I thought you would be getting ready for the show with your band?"

Ross rolled his eyes, "we've been practicing all morning I wanted to take a break so I decided to go for a walk; maybe catch some breakfast," smiled down at her, "care to join me?"

Lydia looked shocked before she nodded, "yeah, that sounds like fun. Mind if we take pictures?" She looks up at him curiously.

Ross laughs as he offers his hand, "Alright, that's fine we'll have fun before the show."

Lydia looked down at his hand shocked before she smiled and put her hand gently on his.

Ross smiles before he walks off with her to find some breakfast before Lydia stops and looks around. He stops and looks at her confused.

Lydia looked up at him, "I don't know how well you know Chicago, but there's this breakfast shack just up the road. It's called Stax you can get pancakes, waffles; the usual."

Ross frowns before he nods, "Alright that place sounds legit, let's go." He heads into the place and grabs a booth letting Lydia sit next to him.

Lydia smiles and sits next to him looking around for a waitress to serve them. A lady soon walks over and notices them, "hello, my name is Jenny and I'll be your server. Is there anything I can get for you or do you need some time to decide?" She looked from Ross to Lydia.

Lydia shook her head as Ross did the same.

Jenny nods before she takes out a notepad, "Alright, what can I get you guys?"

Ross smirks, "Well, I'll have the chocolate chip pancake platter with 2% Milk please."

Lydia, "I'll have the 3 waffles platter with an orange to drink please."

Jenny writes both of them down before she nods, "Alright, I'll be back with your order in a while."

Ross looks down at her with a smile, "So, I take it you're going to the concert that's in the afternoon?"

Lydia nods enthusiastically, "Yeah, I am and I got VIP tickets too I'm so excited!"

Ross smiles, "well then, this is gunna be yet another fun sold out show! I can't wait either!"

Jenny comes back with their drinks; setting them down before she walks back to the counter.

Just as Ross is about to take a sip of his milk the door opens and a guy with short brown hair walks in and looks around confused before he sees Ross, "Hey man, there you are!" three other people soon accompanied him.

Ross rolled his eyes, "Hey guys, I was just hungry," Looked down at Lydia and smiled, "Guys, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine; her name is Lydia she picked this place out for breakfast."

The guy who talked earlier smiled, "Hey, the names Ratliff!"

One of the guys behind him rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm the smarter older brother, my name is Riker."

The girl smiled before she looked at Lydia's outfit, "Oh my god, I love your outfit the tutu makes it clash so well! Oh, and my name is Rydel."

The last guy rolled his eyes, "Hey, what's up the names Rocky."

Lydia smiled at Rydel before she looked down at her clothes, "I know right, I love the tutu with it as well. Oh, and hey guys it's nice to meet you all officially."

Rydel smiles before she slips in next to Lydia as Rocky takes out his camera and takes a few pictures. Rydel points to the camera as she wraps an arm around Lydia, "Smile with me!"

Lydia looks over and sees Rocky with the camera before she smiles and leans against Ross posing for the camera with them. Ross has this smirk on his face pointing to his chocolate chip pancakes.

Rocky rolls his eyes, "Now that's a lovely picture. Alright guys I'm hungry we've been practicing all morning."

Riker rolls his eyes before he slips into the booth across from the others. Ratliff slips in next to him while Rocky slips in last.

The waitress returns and notices that four other people have accompanied them, "Is this all on one bill?" She spoke eyeing the whole group.

Ross frowns before he looks at the others who all nod.

Jennifer smiles, "Alright, tell me what you want guys and I'll get it out here."

"I'll take the 3 pancakes stacker with white milk," Riker said excitedly.

"I'll have the waffles supreme; one chocolate chip, one blueberry, and one strawberry with chocolate milk." Ratliff spoke with a smile on his face.

"I'll have three blueberry pancakes and chocolate milk too," Smiles up the waitress, "Thanks."

Ratliff smirks over at Rocky, "Awe, we got the same drink, aren't we special!"

Rocky looked over at Ratliff before he wrapped his arm around Ratliff's head, "Of course we are special, how could we not be?"

Ratliff laughed before he pouted, "Let me go Rocky."

Rydel took out her camera and snapped a few pictures, "You guys are so weird." She then wrapped her arm around Lydia, "Group photo!" She took a picture of herself with Lydia.

Lydia laughed at the guys before she smiled into the camera with Rydel, "Oh my god guys, this is so much fun; thanks for taking me with you Ross."

Ross nods and gives a muffled, "Mhm," as he digs into his pancakes.

Rocky rolls his eyes, "Dude, where are your table manners? I thought mom raised you better?"

Ross shrugs before he lifts his head up from his half eaten pancakes, "well, these are good pancakes." He looked at everyone else and mumbled a quick, "sorry." to everyone before he went back to eating.

The waitress returned later with their drinks and with their orders, "Alright, so there are no other guests showing up right?" She asked looking at everyone for approval.

Everyone nodded to Jenny before she smiled and walked off.

Lydia smiled before she started to eat her waffles, as well taking a few sips of her orange juice; when she needed it.

Everyone else started eating as well; enjoying a nice breakfast which they needed for the show they were playing later that day. Though the food didn't last long; as everyone finished their entre.

Rydel sighed as she leaned back, "Now this place was a good one to choose; we'll definitely have to come here again, the next time we come into town."

Lydia laughed, "Well, that's good because I choose this place. You guys will have to let me know when you'll be doing this again so we can enjoy the next one together."

Rydel smiled and high-fived Lydia, "Now that's a done deal girl!"

Rocky laughs, "I think you found a new friend Rydel, but sadly we have to head back to rehearsels."

Lydia frowned before she looked over at Ross, "Well, I'll see you guys at the meet and greet?"

Riker smirked, "Of course, it'll be a fun time. Yet another sold out show." He gets up and leaves some money on the table before he goes over to the cash register and pays for the meal.

Ratliff looks over at Riker, "Aww, he's so sweet going to pay for our order!"

Rocky rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because Ross over here wouldn't"

Ross glared at Rocky, "Hey, don't bring me into this I was going to pay for just the two of us," Smiled at Lydia who smiled back before he looked at Rocky and frowned, "Then you guys just had to show up."

Rydel, "Guys, quit it doesn't matter who pays for it just that someone does!"

The guys muttered their sorrys before Riker came back, "Alright guys lets head back," Smiled at Lydia, "Well, it was very nice meeting you see you at the show!" He walked out with Rocky and Ratliff.

Lydia frowned as they walked out then she got up and walked out with Rydel and Ross.

Ross smiled at Lydia before he hugged her, "It was awesome meeting you! I hope you enjoy the show!" He let her go before he rushed after the other guys.

Lydia hugged Ross back before she smiled, "Alright go knock 'em dead!"

Rydel rolled her eyes at Ross before she hugged Lydia as well, "We'll need to keep in touch and meet up in Chicago the next time we show up!" She pulled away, "Well, I gotta meet up with the boys see you at the show girl!" She walked off after the others.

Lydia smiled as she watched them disappear around the street before she looked down at her camera; remembering the pictures they had taken before she heads over to the line that was just starting to form.

**At the VIP!**

The band showed up on time ready to perform for yet another sold out Chicago show. They walked toward the building to hear their fans screaming their names and constant R5, R5s heard.

Lydia was patiently waiting in line with her father as the time for VIP to commence. The line started to move as the fans rushed into the theatre feeling very excited to see their band perform again.

Lydia rushed to the front of the stage getting a spot between Riker and Ross.

The band soon walked on stage as the fans screamed their names.

Riker smirked as he looked out at the crowd, "what's up Chicago; ready for another sold out show?"

The fans screamed, "Yes," as the band got their instruments ready.

"Well, how about a little Q&A to get us started before the sound check?" Rydel asked the energetic crowd with a smile.

The band walked up to the edge of the stage and sat down their legs hanging over the edge as they answered the questions asked by their fans.

Rocky got up and grabbed his acoustic guitar, "Alright, guys now you tell us; which song do you want us to play?"

Ross sat up and grabbed the mike before he looked out at the fans, "what will it be guys? You're the fans you decide!"

Ratliff, "Oh, there's a lot to choose from think hard guys!"

The fans screamed out a few songs but the one that caught their ears was Fallin' for you.

Rocky smirked, "Is that what you guys want; Fallin' for you?"

The fans screamed a few other songs but some kept quiet.

Rydel, "Alright, Fallin' for you it is; hit it Rocky!"

Rocky smirked before he started to play and sang the words to the song:

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot_

_You like to swim at night when the moon is full_

_You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

Riker:_ And you say, you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_And everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby, I'm falling for you_

Rocky:_ I've seen predictable and vanilla plain_

_And all the mannequins, they look the same_

_There's no one else like you, one of a kind_

_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine_

Riker:_ And you say, you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

R5:_ You can change your hair five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_And everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby, I'm falling for you_

_You can change your hair five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_And everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby, I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [x12]_

_Falling, I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [x12]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

The Band smiled as the fans screamed and whistled.

Rocky cut in, "Alright guys, who's ready for pictures?"

The fans screamed, "Yes,"

The group smiled before they walked off the stage and toward the area where the pictures were going to be taken.

Lydia followed the fans to the line and waited while the others got their pictures taken. Finally after a long while of waiting it was her turn. She walked up to them with a smile on their face.

The whole group lit up when they saw her.

Ross walked up to her and hugged her, "I was starting to think you weren't here."

Rydel laughed at Ross before she too hugged Lydia, "Omg girl, so great to have you here; but what's the picture?"

Lydia smiled and hugged them all before she turned to Rydel, "Well, let's do a funny pose!"

The whole group laughed as they looked at the camera and did their funny faces.

Lydia smiled and waved to them before she walked over to her father.

**The concert begins**

After a while of waiting the band came back on the stage; ready to perform for their fans yet again.

Riker smirked as he grabbed his bass and walked up to the mike, "Hello, hello Chicago! Thank you so much for getting LOUD! With us tonight."

The Fan cheered as the band came on playing all of their songs. The night was filled with screams and laughter as the band played their hearts out to their fans. Though it came to be time for them to pack up and head home.

Ross walked over to the mike one last time, "We love you R5 Family! Thanks for rocking out with us!"

Riker smiled before he cut in, "We are R5, and we'll see you guys next time!"

The fans screamed and kept saying, "Play one more song!" but the group just smiled and kept packing up before they walked off the stage.

Lydia sighed as she watched them walk off, "They did an awesome job! I can't wait to see them again!"

Her dad rolled his eyes, "You just saw them play and yet you can't wait to see them again? Who knows how long that'll be?"

Lydia smiled as she hugged her father's arm, "Yeah, but this time was different I got to meet them and it was amazing; I'm falling for Ross, I'm not going home because I want him bad and I won't forget about him I don't want him to pass me by and if I can't be with him, we can have One last Dance before it has to get LOUD!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Well guy's that's the One-shot! What did you think? R&R thanks! **

**Feel free to glance at my other stories! **


End file.
